Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A robotic device includes a mechanical agent, usually an electro-mechanical machine that is guided by a computer program or electronic circuitry. Robots can be autonomous or semi-autonomous and range from humanoid designs, to large industrial designs with jointed arms and end effectors to perform specialized tasks.
Many interfaces have been designed to enable control of robotic devices, and to receive feedback information from the robotic devices. Such interfaces are often provided remotely from the robotic devices, such as in a control center for an operator, for example. The interfaces may provide numerous amounts of information of the robotic devices, including factors related to health of the robotic device.
Robotic devices may also include various indicators to provide notifications to a user. Example indicators include lights to inform that power is on, a battery is charging, a connection is in place with a remote network, or a strength of signal in place with the remote network.